thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Veto a V2!
'"Veto a V2!" '''is the second episode of ''The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER. Plot Another goods engine is needed, so the Foreman has secured a recently repaired V2 to the yard. On the morning that he arrives, Allen and Sir Ralph are found arguing about goods work. Sir Ralph is just saying how goods traffic should be left to tank engines and mixed-traffic "half-breeds", when the Foreman comes up to stop the arguement. He then sends the two engines out to work. Later that day, Stephen is resting in a siding when the Foreman comes up to him. He introduces Stephen to the new V2 engine, Herbert. Stephen and Herbert soon become good friends, and together they shunt about the yard. A little while later, the Foreman asks Stephen to take a permanent way gang up the line, and asks Herbert to take the next stopping train. Herbert does the run well, but as he is going to sleep at the sheds, he hears Sir Ralph saying that they should "veto the V2". Listening further, Herbert hears the other engines argue with Sir Ralph, especially when he claims that Herbert is not a proper engine. Herbert feels hurt by his words, and goes to sleep feeling unhappy. The next morning, Herbert meets Allen. The Foreman asks Allen to do something, but as Allen isn't ready, he volunteers Herbert for the job. Herbert's driver explains that Sir Ralph has failed at Market Harborough, so they have to go and rescue his train. Herbert is delighted with this job. At Market Harborough, Sir Ralph is furious when Herbert backs down onto the train, but Herbert ignores his comments. Herbert ends up doing the run well, finishing it two minutes early. The other engines congratulate him when he gets back, and also tell him that Sir Ralph is still at Market Harborough, as the works can't attend to him for a whole week. Stephen also says that another engine from another region is covering for him. Herbert feels happier than he has been for months, whilst Sir Ralph sits lonely and miserable on his siding. Characters *Allen *Stephen *Sir Ralph *Herbert *The Foreman *Evening Star (cameo) *A LNER Pacific (cameo) Trivia *The episode was originally going to be called "Mixed Traffic Muddle" and was cut down by 2 minutes. *Stock footage from this episode is used in Hawk, Aye! and Nigel, Herbert and the Cows. *Tender axle boxes overheating on an A4 is acutally prone to happen due to excessive use. Goofs *Evening Star, a 1960 built locomotive, appears, even though this episode was set in 1950. *In a repeatedly used shot, Sir Ralph has his old circular face (later used for Scott) and if you look closely in that repeatedly used shot you can see that Allen and Sir Ralph change places in the shed. *The camera is at a very wonky angle when Allen and Sir Ralph are first shown together on shed. *In another repeatedly used shot, Allen passes the yard 3 times when Herbert first appears. *Like the previous episode, several parts of the room where the episode was filmed is seen throughout the episode. *In one scene when Stephen was having a break, Allen passes the background as a ghost. *Sir Ralph was at the station but in one scene wherin Allen woke up the next morning Sir Ralph is still beside Allen. *Allen was sitting on the left bert of the shed but when he woke up the next morning he is in Herbert's place; beside the right berth where Sir Ralph was sitting! *Due to a repetedly used shot, when Allen woke up the next morning his goods train can still be seen from the background. *In the second scene where Herbert took Sir Ralph's train a white colored and black striped tiger can be seen in the background. *Due to a reused shot Herbert lost half of his coaches when he reached his destination. *Stephen said that "We are getting another engine from another region to cover for him though" but first Hawk does not pull expresses because it means he will take Sir Ralph's place as a express engine. He will only take his place as a yard shunter. *Jason (one of the crew members) was moving the Sir Ralph/Sir Nigel Gresley model by hand throughout the episode due to it being broken. *The narrator said that Sir Ralph smiled but he looks cross. *Stephen is said to be asleep but for that whole scene he is completely and wide awake. *The edge of the set could be seen at a couple of shots. *If the yard is in Leeds - why are they sending Herbert to Market Harborough on the Great Central Mainline? Why is Sir Ralph at Market Harborough anyway? The answer is that the narrator should have said "Leeds Central" not just Leeds and instead of Market Harborough it should be at Leeds Central "Station". Gallery File:Herbert2.jpg|Herbert arrives File:Veto A V2Night.jpg|Herbert at night File:Veto a V2!4.jpg|Herbert smiles happily 2.jpg|Title Page Category:Episodes Category:Original Team Episodes